


Xenodiac

by baeberiibungh



Series: The WIP Collective [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sex, Tags May Change, WIP, Xenophilia, dating websites, futuristic setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: “You are a human? That is fantastic! Let’s see how many alien species you are compatible with. Don’t worry, I will be with you all the way,” said Kylo Ren to the red headed human before him…





	Xenodiac

The big poster has a picture of a four fingered human hand looking appendage and a tentacle wrapped around each other wearing expensive looking claim rings with big words pained near it that shouted, ‘ Go Xenodiac, because love truly has no boundary!’ Hux looked at the cheery coloured words and shifted the bag over his shoulder. He lightly pursed his lips in mild bitterness and continued on his way to his workplace. No boundaries indeed, Hux mused. If all the failed relationships with his fellow humans had been any indication, he is simply bad at the whole romance thing. One ex had bellowed in the midst of the parting bawl that Hux had no sense of intimacy. Perhaps that was true. He did abhor people in his personal space. His last relationship had ended 18 months ago and he last had sex more than a year ago. 

Hux quickened his steps at this unfair reminder. He had tried to date, to find people with whom he gelled well. But these attempts had ended rather spectacularly with him left alone. So all the time since, Hux had only enjoyed the companionship of his hand and the two dildos given as gag gifts that Hux used more than usual. Perhaps, Hux thought, perhaps he can try out that Xenodiac place. He had equal distant relationships with his human and non human colleagues at his workplace and it was not like he was like those puritans that rallied the cry for pure lineages. At this time and moment, anyone would certainly do for Hux and if he could just have an individual interested in him enough he would be content. Deciding to check out their webtorr soon enough, Hux strode into his office room.

Hux worked at the marketing division of Megalomax Enterprise. He used to be in sales but had since been promoted to his present position where he only had to look over the numbers and attend important seminars for the sake of the company. Earlier apparently humans went with very expressive and jolly people on that front, but intergalactic relations meant the requirement of people who would not convey wrong feelings with their facial expressions or scent markers and thus Hux was the best at it. His straightforward method of communication as well as his zero tolerance for any kind of bullshit meant that those of alien roots took well to him and believed him when he insisted something. As of right now, Hux did not have much to do, but he believed in being diligent and staying at his office the accorded hours.

Work done, Hux passes that poster again and decided on the spot to check them out at night. Dinner was a plain carbon based meal in his precustomed packages and then Hux, in a relaxed tee and short sat down on his torr chair and clicked in the address for Xenodiac. The web customs looked like the usual ones at any romance sites, list of tests to do for romantic compatibility and pictures of happy couples who had used their services prior. The couples looked happy to be in each other’s bosom and some were even kissing. There were also self tests that told of one’s prelidictions and an appointment making timer for physical evidence was a requirement to register. Hux choose a time he would be able to squeeze in between work and home and then went off to sleep.

A few days later Hux got the reminder that he had an appointment at Xenodiac and suddenly he was feeling a bit nervous. Picking up his bag, he went to the address that was given at the webtorr and stepped in. the building was colourful and flashy with fruit hedges on the sides that grew miniature fruits and molded sculptures spaced apart giving it a classical look. The sculptures were of aliens and humans alike in supposedly alluring poses. Hux slowly stepped out to the counter. There stood a long black haired human with a tee shirt proclaiming him to be one of the servers at Xenodiac. He had really unruly looking black hair, a tag that named him Kylo Ren and perhaps one finger taller than Hux himself. He looked nice, Hux though to himself. When he put his bag on the counter, the man looked up and gave a small smile. 

Hux smiled wider and told about his appointment he made and that he was a human. “You are a human? That is fantastic! Let’s see how many alien species you are compatible with. Don’t worry, I will be with you all the way,” said Kylo Ren to the red headed human before him. “I am Hux, Armitage Hux, and I first just wanted to ask you how much time will this take?” Hux asked. Kylo said, “Less than an hour, probably 45 minutes in total for your first session. I am one of the relationship consultants for Xenodiac but today the reception person has not come so I am looking after it. Let me just get someone to relieve me and then we will take care of any problems you might have. Kindly step this way.” Kylo leaned back and called someone over and then showed Hux the way to a smaller room to the side of the reception.

Once Hux was seated and Kylo similarly sitting in the chair before him, Kylo took out a small booklet and handed it out to Hux. “I need you to fill up that questionnaire and provide credentials to go with them wherever required. We take the security and safety of our clients very seriously here. The questions are mostly to determine your orientations and likes and dislikes to find out your compatibility with the dating pool outlined by your requirements. There will be intimate questions, and questions regarding your knowledge about different kind of sexual systems, like the Argadeesh will only indulge in oral sex. Oviposition, anal sex, penetrative sex, exchange of bodily fluids and mindmelds are also covered in the questionnaire. If you need to, you can take it with you and answer at your distinction,” Kylo explained shortly. 

Hux took a quick peek through the questionnaire and then nodded at Kylo, standing up, he put the booklet into his bag and shook an already standing Kylo’s hand. “We will do the next appointment on the day after tomorrow. I hope the time will be enough for you,” Kylo said. Hux nodded his affirmation, gave a professional smile and walked out the way he came, in a hurry to reach his office in time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta so this will be a bit slow. also, kindly comment if you can, they are better than spinach, thanks.


End file.
